


Bloodties

by tabatha_72



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Out of Character, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabatha_72/pseuds/tabatha_72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 years after the Primordial war the Guild is looking for away to open the gates of hell, our heroes have to find a way to stop them while trying to finding out whos killing all the bad guys in town. A/U OC violence & adult situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primordial-Human Joint Task Force or PJTF- (Caltech) - branch of the FBI created to prevent, and investigate crimes that are committed by primordial beings.  
> Demonic-Angelica Guild (DAG) - a criminal organization alliance between primordial beings (demons and angels.)   
> Types of Primordials   
> Primordial Angels   
> Angels are good; part of the religious sect. Have the power to heal, on earth, they do not have wings but they can orb from one place to another. They get their wings when they go back to the heavens. They do not have powers that kill or use weapons. They are against violence.   
> Archangels can be evil or good; they walk a fine line between the two. They have powers that vary for each archangel. They have wings that retract into their body when not needed.   
> Guardian angels are neutral. They are loyal to those who they serve; they have powers and use weapons to defend against threats. Some Guardians work for the Demonic-Angelica Guild as bodyguards. They are not part of a religious sect. They get their wings when they go back to the heavens.  
> Primordial Demons,  
> Demons can be evil or good; have some powers but nothing like brute or genii’s have.  
> Brute demons are evil and are part of the underworld. They have powers and use weapons.   
> Genius’s demons or genii are good demons, but still have demon tendencies. They have powers and use weapons.   
> Necromancers’ humans with mystic powers passed down through bloodlines  
> Some humans call primordial “creatures” (derogatory term) to insult them.

The Demonic-Angelica Guild or the (DAG) originally tried to take over the world 100 years ago. Yet, were stopped by Primordial demons and angels who made themselves known to humanity to stop them. Of course, humanity sided more with the angels due to religious believes. While demons were looked upon as evil. However, unfortunately demon and angels are just like humans with good and evil on both sides. The DAG are brute demons and rouge angels that were cast away from the heavens and the pits of hell for attempting to change the world has we now know it. These castaways made a pack to take over California as they hid from the world to build a stronger army to fight again. California is considered sacred ground by primordial since the San Andreas Fault, is the gateway to heaven and hell from earth. Our story begins 100 years after the Primordial war…

Chp 1 ~ Daffodil Lament

_I have decided to leave you forever._

_I have decided to start things from here._

_Thunder and lightning won’t change, what I’m feeling and the daffodils look lovely today._

Boston, MA.

How she could have been so naïve. She was surrounded with nowhere to go. She franticly looked away from the window, looking around trying to find a placed to hide finding nowhere else to go. She quickly wiped away the tears that slowly fell from her eyes.

“I have been betrayed.” She whispered to herself. She was tired, tired of running for the last three months. During  that time she found out she was a primordial; well more like started to remember bits and pieces of a past life. She had powers and the ability to call upon weapons. She wished that she knew what this was all about. She manifested a dagger from her hands and slowly walked to the far side of the room away from the door to wait, wondering if she should just use the dagger on herself. Ending it before she was captured, tortured and enslave by a man she once cared for. She knew she could not win a fight against them. But something inside her wanted to fight, her skin tingled with restlessness and rage just thinking about it. Did her mom know about this? A few night ago she had a nightmare, in its she remembered her mom saying she was trying to keep her away from “that” life for her safety. Something about hiding who she really was. What did she mean? And what good did hiding who she was helped her now?

“Why don’t you make it easy on yourself and come out.” Said a female voice from the other side of the door. “You’re surrounded.”

                                                                     XXX

Pasadena, CA. Primordial-Human Affairs Office (PHA)

The television in the break room is blaring the news “…. sources in the Police Department have mentioned that this looks like the work of a serial killer; whom might be a primordial…if this is true, this case will probably be turned over to PHA. Our attempts to contact a PHA spokesperson for comment have so far gone on heeded.” Finished the reporter staring intently at the camera. Penny rolls her eyes turned off the TV “Yeah and there’s a reason it has gone unheeded” she says to no one in particular. Penny returned to her cubical to finish her report on a case that was recently closed by some PJTF agents. Her last job at the desk before joining the beat. Boring stuff, compiling the information to enter it into a database for future reference. Finally, after being on probation for the last six months as a rookie. She had finally been assigned to a team and she could put this lame busy work behind her.

                                                                   XXX

Caltech Primordial Unit, Pasadena, CA.

“So I got stopped by Gablehouser on the way here, seems they have assigned us a sorceress.” Leonard said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Is she hot?” asked Howard his demon eyes glowing  red with amusement, with a leer on his face from across the table.

Raj smirked back at him” So are we all going to share her?”

“Why do we need a sorceress assigned to us?” asked Sheldon ignoring Raj ‘s question, feeling it unfit for an angel to talk like that. But he was just a guardian angel not and archangel  like him. Then looking at Leonard with a frown on his face.

“Gablehouser feels that we need a human touch; they are not too happy about our methods especially now that we got a primordial serial killer that’s killing humans.” Said Leonard looking back at him.

“Sounds more like a way to appease the human faculty and their incessant complaints about wanting to be involved in Primordial business.” Spat Sheldon disgustedly while stabbing at his salad.

“Forget about the whys, let’s talk about the when do we meet her?” stated Howard with a wide lecherous grin on his face.

“Gablehouser didn’t say.” Leonard says rubbing nervously at the horns that manifested on his forehead .

                                                                         XXX

Two days later at an abandoned warehouse the agents are surveying the aftermath of a crime scene .

“What the hell happened here?” said Agent Hofstadter frowning as he looked around. The room had four mangled and dismembered bodies lying on the floor. The floor was sticky and darkened with blood, and the walls were splattered with it.

“You got to admire this person’s work.” Agent Cooper  glancing at the room with some fascination, his tall stature allowing him to survey all the carnage at once.

“Really Sheldon?” the short bespectacled demon Agent Hofstadter admonished.

“What? I’m just saying we don’t see this quality of work often. This person knew what they were doing, his is no hack job”

“I tell you one thing whomever did this is not human.” Said Agent Wolowitz as he lifted the head of one of the victims, the head is large and oddly shaped with a nose that looks smashed in. “This here head belongs to a golem demon, these guys are like tanks. Whatever killed these guys has to be very powerful or bigger if it’s a primordial.”

“Odds are it’s more than one primordial.” Said a female voice from the doorway gaining the attention of the four agents in the room.

“And you are?”

“Penny.” She said putting her hands on her hips and staring them down.

The four agents just blinked at her silently, the answer to Howard’s question the other day was yes, she was hot. From her tousled blonde hair and pouty lips, too her well curved body accentuated nicely by her tight black pants and white button down. Penny is used to men staring at her, but this time she is not sure if it is because of her looks, because she is a human, or if it is she is on their turf.

“I am your new necromancer? I was assigned to your team.” Penny said surveying the room. To the untrained eye they look like any other group of guys but Penny is trained to spot the difference. The tall lanky one is an archangel she can tell by the faint glow he is giving off and the ridges on his back where the wings sprout out. The short on with the fancy pants is a demon, maybe even half demon by the puny looks of him. The one with the caramel skin is another angel, not arch, but guardian perhaps. The one with the glasses is a genii, a cute one at that, at least for a demon she thinks.

There was a long pause as if no one knew what to do. Then the tallest one, the arch angel said, “I’m agent Cooper, this agent…” he was interrupted by the one holding the head of the demon.

“Howard at your service my fair lady.” He dropped the head and it makes a sick squelching noise and made his way to her, but was stopped by the cute demon with the glasses.

“Hello investigator Penny, I’m Leonard, this is Sheldon, Rajesh and the eager beaver here is Howard.” He stated as he pointed to each agent who in turn nodded in greeting.

“Chief Gablehouser didn’t say when you were going to join us, but welcome.” Raj says bowing low with his front hands clasped in front of him.

Penny gave them a tight smile before saying, “Thanks, nice to meet you all.”

“So what do we got so far?” asked Penny kneeling down to look at the bodies. She grimaced at the carnage. She still hadn’t gotten used to the gory stuff that came with the job.

“Straight to business…I like that.” Whispered Sheldon to Leonard as Penny made her way across the room examining each body carefully

“Well we got three primordial and one human each dismembered in some form or another, these guys are heavy hitters but whatever they got into a fight with was more powerful.” Explained Raj as he walked around the room following Penny. Inspecting the bodies looking at the way they were placed.

“Maybe it was an ambushed, gang war of some kind.” Stated Howard.

“See the tattoo on this one?” Raj said lifting up a dismembered forearm, “kind of weird.” He muses holding it up closer to his face to get a better look.

“Let me see.” Replied Howard, taking the arm from him “hmm…a snake with wings inside a pentagon…I have seen this before.” He states tossing the arm back down on the pile with the rest of the parts.

“Demonic-angelica guild tattoo.” Answered Sheldon in a matter of fact tone, the rest of the group did not doubt that he was right, he had been around the longest.

“I thought they went underground after the war, never to be seen again?” Penny asked frown marring her otherwise beautiful face.

“Yeah, but about two years ago they started making a comeback and are starting to become a problem again.” Leonard shimmed in “it’s been a closely held secret and now they are recruiting humans to help them fight.” He smirked looking at Penny pointedly.

Penny gave him a questionable look, noting the way that he says “humans” while getting back on her feet before asking, “Do you have a problem with humans?” she was used to creatures hating on humans, she had been hoping that she had been assigned to a more open minded team,

Leonard placed his hands in his pants pockets, his eyes slowing looked her up and down taking in her long lean form. Then looking up and staring directly into her eyes, his  red eyes glowing like embers making her mouth go dry. He slowly nods his head from side to side not breaking eye contact before saying “Negative.”

Penny was about to ask him why he was looking at her like that but before she could Sheldon called to Leonard “Look Leonard their bodies are laid out like the letter W!”

They all stood next to Sheldon to see what he was talking about “he’s right they are making a W but it could also be an M.” Raj said excitement in his voice.

“Maybe it’s a warning?” Howard asks tilting his head to the side

“Scene investigator can you take pictures of this.” Penny called to the SI in the other room. They stood aside as he took pictures of the bodies from all angles.

Penny was watching him work looking at one of the more intact bodies that had just his hands cutoff at the wrists. “Hey I’ve seen this guy before.”

“You have?” asked Howard.

“On a report I wrote three months ago. He’s an arms dealer name Peter… That is an alias of course…nobody knows his real name. His illicit activities have been noted by the United Nations Security Council, who added his name to a list of people accused of dealing arms to a Mexican cartel called Los Tigres.”

“They are a notorious group suspected of having links to the DAG, so whomever killed them has beef with the cartel or someone in the guild?” asked Raj

Howard looked at him, “Maybe this was just a buy that went wrong?”

“Whatever it is, looks like it won’t end here. The guild is not going to like that their number one arms dealer is dead.” Stated Leonard.

                                                                XXX

It was crucial that a PJTF employee’s identity was kept secret, in order to keep operations as covert as possible. For protection they all had a cover job, and nobody outside of the agency knew who worked there. Penny’s cover job was working for a pharmaceutical company that was where she had met Bernadette Rostenkowski. Bernadette was a microbiologist who works for the PHA forensics lab; they had hit it off and became good friends. Penny headed to Bernie’s office nodding at a few co-workers on her way. She had confided to Bernie about her desire to be part of the PJTF that is when she found out that Bernie’s father was once an agent in the Primordial section of the office. Bernie had never said anything, but Penny believes that Bernie’s father had a hand in her getting an interview with the human section of the office without going to all the red tape. Penny smiles as she entered Bernie’s office.

“Hey Bernie! How’s it going?” greeted Penny happily to the small busty blonde-haired woman.

“Hi Penny, how are you?”

“Just coming from my new apartment...” Penny begins but Bernadette cuts her off, she knows that she does not care about the apartment. Bernadette wants to hear about her first day on the job and what the team was like.

“So are they cute?” She asked, curious she wished she could be out on the field.

Penny laughed before saying, “I really didn’t pay much attention to their looks, and it’s hard to check out a guy with a few dismembered bodies lying around. I mean they just looked like normal guys…you know normal for creatures--- I meant primordials.” She corrected herself her face turning red with shame.  “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to use that term.”

Bernie grimace before softly saying. “You know that is not nice to say, you sound disappointed.”

“New, I’m not.” She told her friend, thinking of the demon with the glasses and how his eyes had affected her.

“Well, something is bothering you I can tell. Were they nice to you? did they welcome you to the team?”

Penny smiled at Bernie “Stop using that guardian angel thing on me.”

“What’s wrong Penny?” Bernie continued as if Penny didn’t say anything about her abilities.

“Well…I’m not really sure if one of them likes humans he was very nice then he kind have got an attitude with me, then we got into our work and he seemed ok. That was one of the demons, a genii demon by the looks of him. Then there was a half demon, a guardian angel, and an arch angel” Said Penny before changing the conversation “I’m just having issues with Kurt, he won’t let me get the rest of my stuff.”

Kurt was Penny’s now ex-boyfriend; she had met him while they were both at the police academy. He had been a nice guy that wanted to join the PHA too, but did not pass the background check. Their relationship started to go south about a year ago once Penny started her training with the PJTF. Kurt was jealous and angry at her success he also started to cheat on her. After a while she got sick of his anger issues and women calling his phone. She had moved out a few weeks ago and had been staying with Bernie until she got her new place.

“He’s an asshole, just be glad you are not with him anymore.” Bernie told her getting angry that her friend was going through these issues.

“I know!” Penny told her taking a big breath to keep from crying. “I just want it to be over!”

“Let’s do something this weekend.” Said Bernie “there is a new club downtown that I’ve been wanting to check out.”

“I don’t kno--” she began but was interrupted.

“I’m not taking no for an answer missy!” said Bernie in a tone that meant no argument.

“Ok.”

“Good, we will get you laid and everything.”

Penny couldn’t help laughing at this before saying “Hell, with any luck, we can both get laid this weekend.”

                                                               XXX

Leonard and Sheldon headed up the stairs on their way to their apartment.

“I was very impressed with investigator Penny; her memory is very impressive for a human don’t ya think?” asked Sheldon.

Leonard rolled his eyes before saying. “Yeah.”

“You know Leonard I would have thought I would be the one with the working with human’s problem, never pegged you for the one to be. I figured you would have fallen in love with her at first site and proclaimed that your offspring’s would be beautiful and smart.” Sheldon finish with a gaspy laugh. He knew Leonard had a weakness for beautiful women. As an arch angel he was never much taken in with humans and their beauty.

“Gablehouser said that she will be living in the building with us.” Leonard said, thinking how difficult it will be to control himself with this new PJTF agent in such close quarters but not for the reasons that Sheldon mentioned.

“Why here and not with Wolowitz or Koothrappali?” ask Sheldon surprised and dismayed he liked his space.

“I guess we are the lesser of the two evil.” Leonard looked at Sheldon his eyes glowing red.

He gave Leonard a look of haunted derision before saying “Lesser of two evils…in deed.” Sheldon smirked at Leonard.

Leonard frowned then said. “I am serious here, Sheldon!”

They continued up to their floor, noticing that apartment 4B was open and Penny was unpacking some boxes, she looked up and saw them.

Sheldon nudged Leonard with his elbow pushing him towards Penny’s apartment. Leonard cleared his throat before mumbling “Hi!”

Sheldon who was right behind him said the same “Hi.”

Penny smiled at them before saying “Hi.”

                                                                       XXX

She was cold and in a lot of pain; they had placed a power band on her head to stop her from using her powers. When she tried to summons a weapon using her power her head exploded with pain. She kept losing consciousness; she didn’t know how long she had been in this room. She tried to remember  what happened.

 

… _she had refused to take her own life. When the door opened, she had seen her betrayer smiling at her._

_“Why most you make this so hard?” she asked walking into the room with ten men behind her. “So what are you going to do with that dagger Amelia?”_

_“Stay back and keep your dog’s away from me!” yelled Amelia bringing up the dagger to ward them off._

_“Kyle use the power band on her, try not to hurt her too bad, he wants her back untouched…but I don’t think that’s going to be possible so don’t kill her.” Said Gabriela._

_Amelia’s dagger turned into a sword once Kyle and his minions advance on her. Two advance at her at_   _the same time and Amelia easily dispatched them._

_“Damn it you fools! Get HER!” yelled Kyle to the other seven men._

_Amelia chopped off the hand of one of the agents that longed at her turning around and slicing the head off another agent that came at her. Kyle made sure he stayed behind the other five agents that were left._

_“For heaven sakes do I got to do everything myself.” Muttered Gabriela to no one, in particular, has her eyes glowed red she raised her hands conjuring up a blue ball of energy. Pulling back her harm and throwing it into Amelia’s direction._

_Amelia was too busy fighting off the men to see the projectile sent her way. It hit her as she was about to deliver a death blow to Kyle._

_“AAH!” Amelia frozen with pain, Kyle quickly places the power band around her head and her sword_   _vanished from her hand._

_“Get her hands.” As her hands were clasped behind her and secured with zip ties. Amelia was still frozen in pain. Her knees were kicked from behind causing her to fall to her knees._

_Gabriela finally approach grabbing some of Amelia’s hair pulling her head back so that she could look her in the eyes. “You should have used that dagger on yourself.”_

_Amelia was still frozen in pain but manage to whisper. “I trusted you…”_

_For a second Amelia thought she saw regret in Gabriela’s brow eyes, before she saw the evil smirk._

_“That’s what I liked about you, so trusting. “She whispers low into Amelia’s ear before she slapped her hard across the face. “Let her go.” The agents holding her up let go. Gabriela slapped her again, knocking her down to the floor. Gabriela placed her foot on Amelia’s head pressing her body weight on it._

_“You didn’t have the sense to just die! Did ya?” Gabriela spat out. Before kicking her in her stomach. For the next two minutes, Amelia was kicked and stomped by Gabriela taking out her anger and frustrations out on her frozen body._

_“Uhm…I thought he wanted her untouched…Gabriela…” Kyle mention hesitantly gesturing his head to Amelia’s bloody bruised body._

_Gabriela looked at him with narrowed red eyes, Kyle trembled in fear. “I…I didn’t mean to…”_

_Gabriela blinked then smiled her red eyes turning brown. “You're right.” Looking down at the beaten form on the ground she said “Get her up and put her in the transport and let’s get out of here._

She blinked away the memory as she lost consciousness again.

  



	2. Waiting for A Red-Letter Day.

**Chapter 2   Waiting for A Red-Letter Day.**

Agents Cooper and Hofstadter pull up in front of a building in a dark seedy looking neighborhood. The windows of the building are blackened out giving it an abandoned appearance. They knew better though there was a nest in there, a nest who might possess the answers to the questions they had about the primordial serial killer on the loose.

“Stay in the car, I will be quick.” Agent Hofstadter says as he exits the car, knowing how Agent Cooper felt about being around vampires.

“Fine.” Sheldon agreed as Leonard sweeps out of the car and stalks into the building. Sheldon hated coming to places like this, they creeped him out. Not only was it dark and filthy but the whole place reeked of human blood. Even sitting in the car his keen angelic senses could smell it. Sheldon tries to think about something else, anything else as he watches the darkened streets for signs of movement. _‘Who did Leonard think he was anyways? Leaving him in the car like a child while he investigated!’_ The more he thinks about it the more annoyed he got, and he jumped out of the car and follows the path Leonard had taken, he spied him standing in the hallway pressed against a doorway. Through the open door, he can see several vampires all feeding on human donors. The sight sickens him; dirty vamps he thinks.

“Leonard why are we here?” He sighs as they cross the threshold into the dark hallway lit only by the sputtering light.

“Sheldon I told you to stay in the car!” Leonard whispered agitated.

“Well I don’t know what’s worse staying in the car in this part of town or being in here with these blood suckers.” Sheldon hissed

Several men within hearing distance stop feeding on their human donors to turn and hiss at him showing their bloody fangs. Sheldon just rolls his eyes unimpressed with their display.

“Sheldon please go wait in the car!” said Leonard eyes glowing red but it did nothing to intimidate the lanky angel.

Sheldon looked around seeing that they had drawn the attention of most of the club, three vampires started to approach them. All three tattooed and muscle bound males of an impressive stature, and unlikely to be intimidated by his height. The tallest of the three easily stood four inches taller than Sheldon who notice that he was carrying a small “toy” dog that females like to carry in a purse. Sheldon gave an audible snort at this while they parted and that’s when he noticed the short petite almost effeminate vampire he was immaculately dressed his hair was closely cropped into a Caesar cut. He looked Sheldon up and down sizing him up, his lips turned up into an amused smile before turning to Leonard.

“Lenny how’s it been?” his voice is faintly accented and vaguely European in origin.

“Valker.” Leonard greeted him “Your message said you had something for me.”

“Yes…come to my office.” He says gesturing to him to follow him as he stalks down the hallway past several vampires still feeding on human donors. The agents go to follow him when suddenly he whips around and faces Sheldon.

“Can you excuse us?” he says staring him down and Sheldon was taken aback, _‘why would he not be allowed in the back with Leonard?’_ Sheldon looked at Leonard who nodded his head at him encouraging him to stay. Was it possible his partner is hiding something from him?

“Sure.” Said Sheldon frowning and narrowing his eyes, before turning back around and heading to the bar.

“Tarpa make him a drink.” Sheldon was caught off guard when a female vamp materialized next to him.

“No thanks, my mother told me never to accept drinks from strange women.” He told her deciding to leave the bar and head back to the car after all.  

The vamp frowned at his retreating back “weirdo!” before snapping her fingers. Three of her vampire minion’s appeared.

“I want a pint of his blood, in this!” grabbing a flask from the bar she handed it to one of them, who put it in his jacket pocket before heading out the bar.

Sheldon headed to the car, unfortunate for him the three vampires had followed him outside. He sensed that he was being followed and headed instead towards the ally that was nearby. Once he was inside it, he turned to face the demons. “I doubt you guys can hold an intelligent conversation with me, so why are you following me?” he said arrogantly.

The vampires were a little taken back by his arrogance, they were used to all sorts of types coming in and out of their bar but this guy really took the cake. They had a special way of dealing with people like him who didn’t know their place.

“We don’t like people that think they can come to our neighborhood and insult us, you little prick!” one of the vampires spits showing his fangs menacingly.

Sheldon placed one hand below his chin taking up a pensive stance. He looked to his left as if he was thinking about what they said. Once he was finished, he gave them a cold hard smile the mirth never reaching his piercingly blue eyes.

“Oh, my apologies guys but that was not an insult the fact is you are blood suckers.” Raising an eyebrow at them, he continued, “I remember you were sucking on that guy’s neck very arduously.” He says suggestively raising his eyebrows.

“Why you…” Said one Vampire balling up a fist

“I’m going to suck you dry.” Said another vamp showing his fangs at Sheldon.

“Hey we want some too!” The others call out forming a group around him all show their fangs.

“Get him!” They call and two vampires launched themselves at him; Sheldon barely had time to react to their vampire super speed and was tackled to the ground.

Sheldon quickly recovered throwing the vamp that fell him over his head before punching the other in the face. A third vamp jumped on his back trying to sink his fangs into his neck. As he bit down, he found his mouth and skin burning as if he had drunk acid.

“Ahhh! His blood burns like fucking holy water.” screamed the vampire letting go of Sheldon and falling to the ground his hand going quickly to his bleeding mouth, “Jou bruk my angs…” he moans touching his hands to the fangs now melted in his mouth

“What the hell are you?” Asked the vampire he had thrown over his head.

“Oh, how rude of me, I failed to introduce myself properly before our little game.” Sheldon began to glow an aura shining out from his body. Then out of his back large wings sprout out ripping his shirt in the process, the wings are magnificent and span at least six feet has he stretches them. He jokingly whispered in a deep voice, “I’m Batman.”

“What the fuck!”

“You don’t see it? You know when Batman Returns, when Michael Keaton as Batman spreads his wings….”

“Kill him!” They shout tired of this joker

Sheldon backed up holding up his hands “Stop!” He commands his voice taking on a sonorous booming quality that makes the vamps take notice. The vampires stopped in their tracks frowning, watching as he starts beating his wings. Soon he is hovering above them just a few feet from their shocked faces.

“I was not done talking; the least you could do is to let me finish my story.” When the vamps did not make a move, he continued. “Good now where was I? Oh, yes I was about to tell you what I am…” Sheldon pause then took a deep breath held it for a second while looking at the three frowning vamps before holding his hands out as if in prayer then releasing a brilliant flash of white light that leaves the amps nothing but steaming piles of ash. “I smite thee.” He says mockingly as he beats his wings back down until he was standing on ground. “Oh dear I didn’t mean to do that!”

XXX

“So how did you find this place?” screamed Penny over the heavy bass music. Looking at the dance floor full of people.

Bernie got closer and yelled “I met a guy a few weeks ago that said he works here!”

Penny gave Bernie a knowing smile “Is he a demon?”

Bernie returned the smile before saying “Yes!”

Penney frowned before saying, “I never knew that angels were so demon crazy…”

Bernie just smiled at her; she had always been attracted to demon boys, this attraction continued to demon men. Her father was not too happy about it and she always made sure not to flaunt her demon boyfriends. She did not know what the big deal was about angels and demons having a romantic relationship. The war ended like 100 years ago.

“Oh! There he is.” she said to Penny while waiving wildly at a tall handsome guy that was heading their way.

“He’s cute,” said Penny as she watched the mocha skin guy move smoothly around the crowd.

“Hey Bernadette!”

“Hi Glenn.” Bernie reached over to kiss and hug him.

“This is my friend Penny.”

“Hi.” Glenn reached out his hand and gave her a warm smile; she took his hand in greeting and gave him a gentle squeeze. Glenn turn back to Bernie his chocolate eyes dancing with happiness.

XXX

“I can’t believe you disintegrated those vampires Sheldon!” yelled an angry Leonard.

“What did you want me to do? They attacked me Leonard!” Sheldon yelled back.

Leonard kept his eyes on the road “If you ruin my relationship with Valker Sheldon I swear I will feed you to him! And believe me he would like that, he’s into tall lanky arrogant primordials.”

“Really Leonard?”

Leonard turned away from the road to look at Sheldon “What?!” he frowned confused misunderstanding Sheldon’s question.

Sheldon gave him an angry look “Why were we there in the first place? What are you hiding _Lenny_?” he mimicked Valker’s accent.

Leonard stopped at a red light “Valker is a snitch I use to get information from since his bar caters to primordial low life’s he finds out a lot of things.”

“And you tell him when the human police are about to raid his place and look the other way when it comes to his criminal activities?”

“How did yo…what are you talking about?” Leonard stuttered

“Come on _Lenny_ you can fool everyone else but I’m your partner and your roommate.” Sheldon looked him straight in the eyes; Leonard thought he saw Sheldon’s eyes glow red for just a fraction of a second. _‘That’s impossible angel’s eyes don’t glow red…do they?’_

XXX

Amelia woke up with a start and found herself laying on the ground of a small cell. Gingerly she touched her throbbing head and felt the power band still attached. She had to find a way to have it removed, as quickly as possible. Power bands once activated drilled four screws in the person's head, two at each temple, and two to the back of the skull. The band was made of an ancient metal and inscribed the ancient language. The metal twisted around in an interlocking design and the only way to remove it was to align the glyphs precisely the right code to deactivate. She could try twisting it hoping to find the correct code to unlock it. Amelia wishes she could just try to remove the screws by using her powers. However, using her powers could cause her severe pain, essentially frying her brain. She was a neurobiologist and made it her life’s work to study how the power band worked, how it affected the brains of primordials. How ironic that the same band she studied as a “human” is now being used on her. The band was originally made to make powerless the angels that had sided with the demons to take over California during the war. Now it was being used to keep her enslaved. Therefore, this meant that she was an “angel”.

XXX

[ ] = music

Penny was on the dance floor dancing alone.

_[I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah]_

She had turned down several men that had asked her to dance earlier. She had no idea where Bernie had ran-off to. All she knew was that she wanted to dance. She just wanted to dance her troubles away not think about…her love life or that dark eye demon with the smoldering eyes hiding behind glasses.

_[Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_You're making staying over here, impossible_

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't]_

Unknown to Penny she had caught the eye of the same demon that she was trying not to think about. He stood in a poorly lit side of the club leaning against the wall watching her body sway sensually to the music. Leonard had angrily dropped Sheldon home and came here to let off some steam. He was surprise to see her here; this club had a mostly primordial clientele. Very few human patrons frequented the place.

_[Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party]_

Penny was moving to the beat when she felt a hand go around her waist and a warm body move along with the beat her body was creating. She was about to turn and tell the guy to leave her alone, but he felt so good pressed against her that she leans back against him and continued to dance.

_[But now we’re rocking the on dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play]_

They stayed this way until the DJ changed the record into something a little too upbeat to dance has closed as they were. He let go of her, Penny opened her eyes a smiled in her face as she turns to meet her silent dance partner. When she faced him, he was gone.

 


	3. Mea Culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank my beta boys3allc for her help and input of this story. Thank to those of you who left reviews and follows, I appreciate them and you.

 

Chapter 3    Mea Culpa

_A week later_

Penny was heading to the dry cleaners when she noticed a crowd of people milling around the other   side of the street, curious about the commotion she headed towards the group. Winding her way to the front for a better look. Police yellow tape blocked the entire street. The several people around her were talking about a primordial taking a wedding party hostage. Penny bent her body under the yellow tape.

“Hey! This place is off limits lady,” said a police officer blocking her way.

Penny unbuttoned the jacket she was wearing showing him the badge that was hanging from the lanyard on her neck nestled between her breasts “Oh sorry, command center is to your left.” The police officer stammers unable to look up from her chest. Penny rolls her eyes. She nodded her thanks as she headed towards the direction he pointed.  A short stocky police lieutenant was on the phone asking the PHA to send some agents to handle whatever was going on, he looked up and glanced her way noticing her badge. “Ok… I think they sent someone…” he passed the phone to a corporal before turning to her We got two creatures going crazy inside this wedding party.”

“One of the waiters manage to escape and called the police, he said about ten people inside are dead. This is a party of about fifty give or take a few.”

“My men are ready to go but those bastards have some kind of seal on the door and windows, my men can’t bypass it.” He gave her a dirty look before continuing, “I’m sure your creature powers can be of some service to us.”

Penny made a face before saying.  “Hey pal I’m not a creature!” remembering what she told Bernie earlier she corrected. “I would not insult them by using that term and in the same breath asking for their help you moron!”

“Er…uhm.” The lieutenant said dropping eye contact 

“Look I’m necromancer I should be able to open the door if they are using a spell or a seal on the doors and windows.” The lieutenant open his mouth to say something when they heard a window shattering. They looked up to the second floor window and saw a body falling hitting the ground with a loud crack, then gunfire, tracer rounds hitting something inside the room but with no affect since another body was thrown out. Penny saw the body hit the ground the sound like bubble wrap being pop. The bodies looked emancipated like if they had starve to death or more like someone had sucked the life right out of them, all the way to the bone. Leaving just skin and bone. Penny was startled back from her shock by the lieutenant screaming.

“Marcus!”

“Yes sir?”

“Get her some armor and tell the men we go in NOW! We can’t wait any longer for PHA reinforcements.”

“Roger that sir.” Marcus says saluting.

“Hold up, don’t you think we should wait for backup? Who knows what’s in there.” She admonished her eyes big with fear.

 The lieutenant ignored her question. Marcus handed her an armored vest and a helmet along with an earpiece communicator she quickly rubbed her hands together creating what looked like a green mist and placed her hand on her vest making it glow green before putting it on. She turned to a startled officer and said, “I’m going to need to place a protection shield on each officer that’s going to be going in there.”

The lieutenant smiled at her before saying, “You heard her get over here and get this green light on your vest.”

Penny quickly place a protection spell on each officer. “Look guys I have no idea of what kind of primordials are in there but this will protect you better than the armor alone.”

“Let’s roll men!” the men stacked up in an assault formation.

The lieutenant looked at Penny before saying, “Lead the way.”

                                                                                      XXX

_Caltech_

“So the M.Es report came back on Peter and the other guys.” Said Raj putting a set of photos form the medical examiners autopsy on the desk so the others could see. “He was not hacked to death like we thought; he was actually killed by three puncture wounds to his chest.” He continued smirking “he was cut up like lunch meat after he was dead.” 

Leonard grimace putting down his sandwich 

 “That’s weird; the wounds are spaced out as if whatever hit him was done at once. “Sheldon said as he picked up the photo showing the chest wound.

“Don’t look like stab wounds from a knife. “Howard mused grabbing the photo from Sheldon.

“The weapons unknown, but it might be a pitch fork type tool by the look of the wounds.” Raj said while looking at the other photos on the desk.

 “Could have been a Pillar demon they used their nails has weapons,” said Leonard absent-minded looking at the clock on the wall.

“No, the M.E was positive it was a weapon since they would have found DNA from the pillar demon if that was the case.”

“Did they find anything else?” ask Howard

“Prints came back on the others, your usual lowlife demons.” This earned him a red eye glare from both Leonard and Howard. “They were restrained by the chains we found in the room, signs of torture only on Peter, seemed the others were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Kill all witnesses, smart.” said Howard 

“So this was a hit by either Los Tigres or a rival.”

“Why kill your weapons guy?”  Asked Raj

“Well if you have no longer need for him, you let him go but he knows the family secret so you make sure he can’t give them away to maybe a new rival client.” said Sheldon matter-of-factly.

“Explains how the golem demons let themselves get killed without putting up a fight, they knew and trusted their killers.” Added Leonard.

“So this is an internal purging.”  Howard grinned. “Case solved, we just need to find the killers.”

“I’m sure there is more to this but why don’t we give this case to Kripke and Leslie since we are still working on the serial killer case.” Said Leonard. 

“No Leonard you and Sheldon are working on that case so Raj and I can take this one.”

“Yeah and that pretty blond addition can help us while you and Sheldon run all over town chasing your tails over that case.” Said Raj his voice dripping with laughter. 

“Hey I don’t have a tail!” cried Sheldon offended.

“Well if you guys are so sure you can do a better job of finding the serial killer WHY DON’T YOU SWITCH CASES WITH US AND TAKE YOUR ‘BLOND’ WITH YOU AND SOLVE THE DAMN CASE!” Leonard said harshly putting away his stuff. All three looked at each other in shock at Leonard’s outburst. Grabbing his bag and jacket heading to the door Leonard turned and called “Come on Sheldon you wanted to be at the comic book store at six before Stuart puts the new editions out!” Sheldon quickly crabbed his bag and jacket looking back at Howard and Raj with a fake smile. “Got to go fellas.” he paused in the doorway “see you there?” Before disappearing. 

“What the hell was that all about?” Howard asked Raj.

“You know how sensitive he is about his tail.” Joked Raj offhandedly the angel in him just being cruel.

“That’s an old stereotype; you know all demons don’t have tail Raj!” complained Howard “and Leonard doesn’t have a tail.”

“Whatever dude, let’s go. “Raj shrugging his shoulders.

                                                                              XXX

Penny open the entrance door slowly moving to the side to let a few SWAT members in. The foyer was dark with three bodies near a hallway that led to the main ballroom. They looked just like the bodies that were thrown out the window emancipated. Ten SWAT members headed towards the ballroom while the others secured the foyer and called for more reinforcement. Penny followed the ten-man team as they near the large open ballroom the lights above blink and some sparked from apparent damage. They noticed a few people huddled in one corner, one man screamed slightly when one SWAT member shined the flashlight attached to the end of his carbine on his face.

 “We got live hostages in the ballroom.” One said over the radio. 

While another gathered them, up and guided, them back to the foyer. The others walked around turned over tables and more bodies looking for other survivors, finding more in the kitchen. 

“They went upstairs with the groom,” one woman whispered. 

At that moment, they heard faint voices coming from the second floor overhead balcony. The SWAT team leader nodded his head up the stairs for his men to proceed but they looked at him without moving. 

“Jones take point up the stair.” However, Jones stayed in place saying. “We should wait here for the JTF, Sir.”

“Have you seen those dead bodies?” said another member. The Team leader looked at the rest of his men and noticed their body language agreed with Jones. He looked at Penny giving her a nervous smile, “I guess it’s me and you kid.”  Penny nodded giving the rest of the men a disgusted look for their cowardice.

She headed up the stairs, the team leader right behind her at the top of the stairs they noticed that there were several other hallways leading to conference rooms. That’s when they saw a dark figure slowly walking down a far hallway before disappearing out of site. Penny removed a handgun from her shoulder holster checking her opposite jacket pocket for something. “These are bullets made to stop the average primordial.” She said switching it with the magazine in her SW.45. 

“Where is the other one? They said there were two of them.” He asked

“Don’t know”

“I’ll lead” said the team leader

They move down the hallway towards the direction the dark figured went the team leader looking around the corner where another hallway intersected penny closed by looking around. They turned down that hallway there was a room at the end of the hallway when they were halfway there the light in the hallway went out the only light available was the green glow of their vest. Before the emergency lights came on giving the hallway an eerie glow that’s when they  saw a man standing at the door at the end of the hall with his back turn.

“STOP POLICE!” he shouted raising his weapon at the perp, while continuing to walk towards him “Get your hands up!” 

The perp turned to face him, a dark mist building behind him. He raised his hand and the team leader went flying backwards pass Penny who raised her weapon and shot him three time in his chest. The demon staggered backward before he fell. Penny ran to where the team leaders was and checked his pulse he was alive just unconscious she touched the earpiece to call for help. 

“We need help up here!” When she got no reply “You know what fuck this,” she pressed an icon on the watched that was given to her by the PJTF. “Agent needs assistance ASAP got an officer down and no backup!”

While behind her the demon she had, shot sat straight up, his eyes glowing yellow while the black, mist around him got darker.

 

                                                                                         XXX

 _Comic book store_  

The ride to the comic book store was silent; once they got there, they started looking through the new comics that Stuart had put out. While Sheldon looked at the new comics, he came across a new Aqua man issues. He lifted it looking at it intently “Leonard come here.” Leonard walked over to where Sheldon was standing.

“What?” Leonard asks annoyed; Sheldon pointed at the cover, Leonard’s brows furrowed in confusion

“New Aquaman?”

“No look at what he’s holding.”  Said Sheldon.

“He always has a trident, is his standard weapon of choice.” Leonard says.

Sheldon got closer and whispered “Remember the crime photos? Well this is what made those wounds and killed Peter.”

Leonard whispered back “So you are saying that he was killed by Aquaman?”

“No you idiot whoever killed him used a trident!”  Sheldon hisses rolling his eyes. Leonard’s eyes rounded with understanding “There are a few primordial that use a trident as a weapon.” He said picking up the comic.

“Yeah.” Sheldon agreed.

“Hey don’t tell Raj let’s see if his figures it out.”

Sheldon smirked at Leonard’s before he could say anything else Howard and Raj entered the comic store.

“Hey what you got there Sheldon?” Howard asked looking at Sheldon’s hands “ho, Aquaman,”

“Aquaman sucks.” Raj whined walking away to see what else Stuart got in today. Howard's got closer to Sheldon and Leonard and whispered, “Hey sorry about Raj earlier but you know how he gets---.”

“So are we switching cases or what?” asked Leonard not trying to hear anything else Howard had to say.

“Only if we get the blonde.” Leered Howard.

“She’s all yours.” Sheldon leered back.

“Maybe you should ask Penny before you start making decisions for her.” Said Leonard rolling his eyes.

“I’ll have all related files on your desk tomorrow.” Said Sheldon to Howard who walked away.

Leonard smiled at Sheldon putting his fist out to Sheldon who grabbed it and shook it like a handshake. Leonard rolled his eyes at this before walking away. They had brought several comic books and were now heading to the parking lot when all four of their watches started vibrating before a red circle flashed three times on their screen followed by a text message.

Investigator P5 request assistance ASAP

“That’s Penny!”

                                                                           XXX  

The black mist started to move toward the two officers. Slowly turning the hallway darker as it thickened, the darkness made its way slowly towards Penny whose attention was on the fallen team leader. Penny finally noticed that the hallway lights were getting dimer. She quickly looked behind her, her eyes widening in fear when she saw darkness eating away the light in the hallway. A pair of yellow glowing eyes only broke the blackness; she heard whispers coming from the mist, they got louder as the darkness got closer. She quickly tried to wake up the team leader by shaking him.

 “WAKE UP!” She growled but he didn’t move.  She quickly grab his vest and tried to drag him away while pointing her gun and shooting at the yellow eyes, the mist seemed to pause for a moment before it started again, she had to make a decision to run off and save herself leaving the team leader to get suck in by the mist or get caught by it and end up looking like the bodies she saw earlier. He was heavy, Penny let go holding her weapon with both hands and fired her weapon into the mist. She heard the click of her empty gun, she reached into her jacket to get another magazine. The mist somehow picked up speed, and was a foot away from the team leader and her. Before she was picked up, her breath knocked out of her, eyes closing from the impact. When she opened her eyes, she was in a room sitting on the floor, the team leader lying next to her and Leonard was kneeling in front of her. Penny blinked at him frowning; he gave her an angry looked before his face morphed into a demon and a thin black mist engulfed him when the mist cleared he was gone. 

“Holy crap.” She whispered not believing what she saw.

                                                                                 XXX

Sheldon was thrown on the floor the black mist entering his nostrils, he started to choke getting on all fours he gasp and wheezed trying to take a breath. His pupils disappeared has a yellow light glowed out of his eye sockets, ears and mouth before he exhaled the black mist and destroying it with a yellow energy ball. That’s how Leonard found him when he returned from taking Penny and the SWAT guy to safety. He quickly helped Sheldon up.

 “There’s two of them they are heading to the roof.” Sheldon panted. “They got a hostage.”

Leonard nodded “Who are they?”

“The Halligan brothers.” Replied Sheldon.

“The ones that escape the Aspinall Primordial prison two months ago?” asked Leonard.

“Yeah”

“See you on the roof.” He told his partner before heading up the stairs. 

Sheldon nodded running towards the window, breaking the glass with his body simultaneously sprouting his wings and flying towards the roof.

                                                                                    XXX

Raj and Howard escorted the paramedics to where Penny was located. The team leader is quickly removed from the second floor. 

“Are you ok?” Asked Howard

“I think so.” She replies still trying to make sense of what’s happened so far. She stares at both of them wondering what kind of powers they have. 

“Just a heads up Gablehauser is not going to like this.” Said Raj.

“What?” asked Penny.

“You playing hero alone.”

“I wasn’t alone the SWAT team was with me.” She said getting agitated “Plus you didn’t see the bodies those creatures sucked the life out of!”

 “Let's head out so the SWAT team can do their job. “Raj said as he raised an eyebrow at her word use and Howard frowned.

 “Where is Leonard?” she wondered out loud. 

“He and Sheldon are taking care of the ‘creatures’.” Said Howard walking out.

                                                                                      XXX

“Look guys can we talk about this?” said the groom who was being held by the Halligan brothers.

“You snitched!” spat one of them.

“No I did not.”

“You are the reason we spent eight years in that hell hole of a prison!” said the mist-making demon

“Where is the money we got from the heist?”

The groom laughed nervously “Well I used some of it on this wedding; I figured you guys wouldn’t need it.”  He continued “and I had some gambling debts I had to pay off.”

“You didn’t have to kill the bride and her father you know Joe, you could have least let me marry her first then kill her so I could inherit that fortune of hers.” The groomed whined.

“Well you should have told her to shut her damn mouth, I don’t like humans disrespecting me!” growled Joe finally talking.

“Guess we are going to have to pull another heist then and this time we split your take between Joe and me.” 

“Hey that’s not fair,” cried the groom.

Mike grabbed the groom by his throat “I should---“

“Put him down.” Said someone from above them. 

Mike turned around and saw that cop from earlier “I see my mist didn’t kill you.” He threw the groom from him.  At the same time the roof stairs access door opened, Leonard slowly walked towards the group but he kept his distance.

“Oh, here’s another one.”

“JTF give up and no one will get hurt.” Said Leonard. 

“We are not going back to jail so why don’t you and that flying mosquito take a hike and leave us alone.” Spat Mike.

“You guys are surrounded so just give up.” Stated Leonard sounding bored.

Mike's raised his hand a black ball appeared “I warned you.” Before he could throw it at Leonard, he was impaled in the heart by a glowing arrow. He looked with shock at the arrow before looking up at Sheldon who held a glowing bow. “You…” he pointed before falling dead.

“MIKE!” yelled out Joe. 

“NO!” yelled the groom “You son of a bitch you killed my brother!” he raised his hand and threw a blackball at Sheldon who easily dodge it. Leonard’s hands glowed with electrical current blue lights swirling around his hands before what looked like a lightning bolts left his hands towards the groom. The groom tremble in shock, screamed then he melted from the inside out. Body liquids pooling where he stood.

This left only Joe who looked between Leonard and Sheldon before he did something neither one of them thought he would do, he ran and jump off the building to his death.  Leonard rolled his eyes while Sheldon smirked.

                                                                              XXX

Penny, Raj and Howard were standing by the ambulance. Penny was saying goodbye to the team leader who was being put into the ambulance. When a body fell into one of the parked police cars, crushing the roof of it. A few cops ran to the body. Penny looked up to see Sheldon flying down with Leonard cradled in his arms like a bride. She couldn’t help the laughter that left her at the image they made. Howard looked at her before heading towards them.  Before he reached them, their watches vibrated then a text message that said “My office now.”  Penny’s laughter was replaced with a pale frightened face after she read it. She was staring at the message so she failed to see the dirty looks three of the four men she worked with gave her.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my imagination.

_I don't know where you're going_

_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I don't think I'm coming home and I said_

_I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_

_This is the road to ruin_

_And we're starting at the end_

 

**Boston, MA**

Amelia slowly opened her eyes, looking around the room she wondered how long she had been here. As she stood up slowly, she reached for the wall for balance. Looking down at herself, she frowned; someone had put sweats on her. She looked around the room; a chair and a blanket were the only things in it and four walls. She walked to the door and looking to grabbing the handle but there was no handle on this side of the door, she was trapped. So she went back and sat back down on the blanket on the floor. She closed her eyes in frustration, wondering what they wanted with her.

The rattle of the door startled her before a large man opened it. He gave her a menacing look before he said:

“Come.” in a deep menacing voice. She got up and slowly walked to him. He grabbed her by the arm pulling her forcefully into the hallway.

“Move” he grunted as he motioned her forward, giving her a push while he walked behind her. He motioned her to continue up a set of stairs, and through some double doors.

Now Amelia recognized the familiar setting; they were at her lab facility. They continued walking until they reached her office, well her old office anyway.

“Inside” he barked pushing her in. Her office was ransacked her files and folders were scattered all across the room as if someone was looking for something.

“Open the safe!” she turned away from the mess and looked at him but made no move. “Open the safe” he ordered again walking towards her.

“No!” Amelia yelled as she backed away from him.

He grabbed her by the neck lifting her a few inches of the ground, she grabbed at his hands trying to escape to no avail, her eyes bulging with fear. She couldn’t breathe; she tried to scratch at his face but all he did was smirk as her arms frilled and she slowly started to lose consciousness. He let go by throwing her across the room. She crash against her desk knocking her computer monitor to the floor. Amelia gasps trying to catch her breath, her eyes watering with fear and frustration.

“Open the safe” he told her again.

She stumbled over to her safe, her hands trembling with each turn of the dial. The loud click of the safe opening sounding like a shotgun blast. He pushed her out of the way grabbing the folders that were inside it.

“Let’s go” he motioned again.

                                                                     XXX

**_Three months earlier_ **

_Amelia found out that Faisal’s brother was a primordial by accident. She had went over to Faisal's house to surprise him since she had been out of town. She had let herself in using the key he had given her. Amelia had fallen asleep on his bed and woke up hours later. She was on her way to the living room when she had heard voices coming from the study; silently she tiptoed to the door that was cracked open to surprise him. Instead, she saw and overheard his brother talking to a group of men._

_“Our plans are coming along; we will be moving our base of operations to California in a few months.”_

_“My brother’s human fiancés research is also moving along better than expected. We should be able to control the human population once she pin points the effects of primordial blood mix with narcotics on these mortals…”_

_Amelia could not believe what she just heard ‘They wanted to use her research to create a drug that could be used against humans?’ she had slowly tiptoed away from the study and back to the bedroom where she got back in bed. She had to figure out how to get out of there without being seen. However, she knew that was not going to happen since Faisal’s brother always had an entourage with him they always waited outside for him. Therefore, she had to play as if she didn’t see or hear what went on in the study and act as if she was asleep while it happens. Forty-five minutes had pass and she heard cars leaving. So she got up and made a lot of noise on her way out the bedroom. She ran into Faisal’s brother who had come to see what was going on. Amelia jump with fake surprise_

_“Oh my! Mr. Embry…what are you doing here?” Mr. Embry blinked at her then gave her a cold smile_

_“Dr. Colman what are you doing here?” Amelia smiled yawning._

_“Excuse me, I came to surprise your brother but I found he wasn’t home so I fell asleep in his room and I’m just now getting up, how long have you been here?” Embry narrowed his eyes at her before answering_

_“Not long.”_

_“Well I guess Faisal must be working late today so I’ll just go home and take care of some errands.” Amelia said calmly even though internally she was shaking. Walking past him hoping that she was free._

_“Dr. Colman.” he says and she whipped around and looked back at him_

_“Yes?” she asked smiling at him. He looked at her but said nothing._

_“Did you need something Mr. Embry?” she said smiling sweetly._

_“No, but I'll let my brother know you were here.” he finally said._

_Amelia turned and calmly headed out the house keeping her gate slow and causal. Smiling at the two bodyguards standing outside by the car._

XXX

_Mr. Embry face contorted into a demon's face his eyes turning into snake eyes. He narrowed them ‘there is something about her that he didn’t like, her green eyes made him uneasy.’_

_“Argos” he hissed_

_“Yes, master?” Argos appeared out of nowhere_

_“Keep an eye on her, I want to know everywhere she goes and who she talks to.” He said before his face turned back normal._

_“As you wish master.” Bowed Argos before leaving._

_Pythos Embry turned away from his retreating minion to stare out the window of his brother’s study. His left hand slowly moving to his face tracing a scar underneath his beard that ran from his left ear halfway down his cheek to his neck and ending at his collar bone. He winced at the slight burning pain cause by the scar. He grew a beard to hide the ugly scar and tended to wear high-collared shirts to hide it on his neck. His demon powers were unable to heal it for some reason. His eyes glowed red with anger remembering the person that gave him the scar. He should have tortured the little beast longer before he killed her._

_He picked up the phone dialing his father._

_“Hello”_

_“Everything is on schedule Sire.” he said_

_“Good, Things on my end are going as plan.” Said his father, “Faisal has taken care of our little problem and is already on a plane home.”_

_Pythos cleared his throat before saying. “But we might have a problem here.”_

XXX

_She decided to go to her office; she needed to check her files. So far, all they had from her were minor reports and demonstrations but not the actual full report she had kept that to herself. Has she drove down the road she wonder what else he was hiding from her._

_At her office, she looked at all the correspondence about her research she had sent out. She was checking to see what they had outside of what she had given them. During this, Dr Garner popped her head in._

_“Hey Doc, how’s it going?” Amelia put a fake smile on_

_“Great so far what’s up?” she asked getting up from her desk, turning off her monitor before walking to a bookcase on the other side of the room. Dr. Garner glanced at Amelia’s desk before smiling_

_“I wanted to see if you wanted to do lunch tomorrow.”_

_“I would love to but I’m still working on some research and I don’t want to fall behind.” She said picking up a book from the bookcase._

_“Do you need any help?”_

_“Not at the moment but I’ll keep you in mind.” She said looking at Dr. Garner._

_“Ok.” Dr. Garner gave her a weird look before glancing at her desk one last time before turning to leave she said “Amelia you know if you ever need my help with anything please don’t hesitate to ask, ok?” breaking protocol by using her first name._

_“Sure.” Amelia said as she looked up from her book after an hour, she left her office and went home. As she drove checking her, rearview mirror to see if she was being followed. Damn she was a black SUV was tailing her._

_“Ok, Amy, you got to be cool about this.” she tells herself to steady her nerves. Her fiancé was a primordial and he had been hiding it from her along with using her to get to her research. Faisal called her but she ignored his call._

_When she got home, she noticed that something was wrong; her stuff was moved slightly but moved, they had been in her apartment. She went to the window and saw the black SUV that followed her parked outside. She grabbed her phone and left the apartment she headed to the stairs checking to make sure nobody was there._

_“Mom, listen I’m sending you something in the mail.” She continued “I found out that Faisal’s brother is an evil primordial and is part of some group trying to do humans harm by using my research. Please safeguard that CD and I’ll be heading home in a few days. If anything happens to me well the Embry family is responsible, I love you.” She finished leaving the message on her mom’s message service._

_She took a deep breath her hand shaking with fear. She felt a headache coming on her phone rang she answered it thinking it was her mom._

_“Hi mom”_

_“Amelia are you alright? I have been calling you and you haven’t answer the phone.” Faisal admonished._

_“Oh hi.” She said trying to sound normal._

_“What’s wrong you sound like something's wrong?” he said, “where are you?”_

_“I’m sorry; I just don’t feel good I got this bad headache.”_

_“Pythos told me you came by sorry I had to go to California to take care of something for my father.” He told her. “You want me to come over I could--”_

_“No, I’ll be ok, why don’t we get together this weekend.” She said but had no plans of seeing him again._

_“Look I need to take something for this headache and lay down for a few.”_

_“Ok I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Faisal turned off his phone turning to the naked brown-haired woman on his bed; he walked towards the bed removing his shirt “Does my brother know your lying naked in my bed?”_

_The brunette smiled “No.”_

_“Open your legs for me.” He orders, his brown eyes darken, turning predatory as he watched her spread her legs. “Yes, that’s it. Open those pretty legs.” Once she lay open before him, he looked his fill, his gaze hot on her naked skin._

_“Before the night is over you’ll scream my name.” He looked down at her, “I want to hear you beg me to take you,” he caressed her leg “To fuck you,” his hands moved up to her heat “To fill you.” He inserted a finger “I’m the only one who can give you what you need isn’t that right?”_

_“Yes,” she moaned, frantic for him, desperate with her need. “You’re the only one, for so long it’s been only you.”_

XXX

_“I knew this was too good to be true.” she whispers in a low, anguished voice, a bitter emotionless despair residing in her soul, ‘why would someone like Faisal set his sights on someone like her without having ulterior motives?’ she thought a new pain seared her heart. Amelia lay down in her bed, pulling the blankets over her shoulders. Her old fears and self-consciousness about herself rearing its head. She closed her eyes feeling utterly miserable her headache getting worse. Her breath was shallow. A hot disappointed tear trickled down her cheek. She swallowed hard and gave into the gripping sobs that shook her. Shrouded in misery, she wept loudly, rocking back and forth. Amelia had called in sick the next day before turning off her phone._

_She had a restless night, just getting about four hours of sleep. Amelia was curled in a fetal position, ‘What was she going to do now she wondered?’ she rose slowly from her bed. Determined, she grimly set about coming up with a plan. Her first decision was to get as far away from Boston. With a plan formulating in her mind, she begun to arranged her new life. She turned her phone on checking to see her missed called, nothing from her mother but a few calls from Faisal. As the night progressed into the twilight hours, her plan formed. She needed to get to her lab, get all the research reports, and get the hell out of town. She got up and looked out the blinds from the third floor and notice the same SUV was still parked outside across the street. She went to her computer and googled Pythos Embry but the only thing she found was that he and his family owned the research lab she worked for along with a few other businesses. His father was Boaz Embry CEO and owner of a Bioscience company. There was nothing about them being primordial’s._

_Amelia went to her closet she needed to pack light, she didn’t really have much since the apartment she was renting came fully furnished, most of her stuff was kept with her mom since before she got this job and since the apartment was furnished she never found it necessary to move her stuff to Boston. She paused in her thoughts._

_“Where will I go?’” she wondered miserably._

_Back to California and to her mother? No, this was just something else for her mother to hold against her. She would go somewhere where she could start over and forget the past few miserable days of her life. Satisfied, she headed to work._

_She went through the security check on her way to the lab. Saying hi to Dr. Garner, she continued to her office, closing the door and heading straight to the computer she pulled out a CD from her lab coat placing it in the CD drive. She quickly saved all her work on it before deleting her files. While she was doing this there was a knock on her door, she quickly minimized the deleting folder and opened a new window to hide what she was doing. “Just a minute.”_

_When she opened the door, Faisal was standing on the other side with two coffee cups in his hand. “Hey sunshine.” He said with a big smile on his face. “I brought you some tea, are you alright?”_

_Amelia kept her face emotionless “Yeah, I think I had a bug or something, might have been something I ate.” It took all she had to smile at him._

_He came closer giving her a soft kiss, before he could make it any deeper she put some space between them “I don’t want to make you sick.”_

_He smiled at her “That’s what I love about you; you're always concerned for me.” Amelia wanted to throw up._

_“Here I got you some tea” handing her one of the cups._

_She smiled “Thanks.” Turning her back to him before walking towards the window, looking out while bringing the cup to her lips but she didn’t take a drink. “How was California?”_

_“It was ok,” he said walking towards her placing his cup on her desk, before standing behind her. He rubbed her arms playfully._

_“You sure you don’t want me to take care of you?” he raised an eyebrow mischievously. “I can run you a bath,” he said pulling her hair to the side kissing her neck “And perhaps join you.” He finished with his mouth close to her ears Amelia stiffened._

_Amelia took a deep breath she figured that she had to make this good and convincing. She turned in his arms her cup between them she looked him in the eyes and smiled before she kissed him this was her goodbye to him she need to know if this was all a game to him, did he ever really want her? She deepened the kiss; somehow, he grabbed the cup from her, placing it on a bookcase near the window. His mouth covered hers kissing her slowly, less demanding but with more precision. She felt him relax against her, his hand resting softly on her face caressing her cheek before sliding down to wrapped tighter around her waist holding her against him. Amelia’s hands went to his shoulders; her fingers tighten into his shoulders as their passion escalated. Faisal felt himself growing against her; she felt it too, he moaned dragging her towards her desk._

_“How about some office sex?”_

_Amelia felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown at her, waking her up from her passion-filled stupor, she lifted her head and gazed at him. “Oh, my god no.” she said trying to move away from his embraced._

_“Hey, what’s wro--?” he started before her office door open._

_“Dr. Colman I have a question for yo—.” Dr. Garner paused in surprise “Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”_

_“That’s ok Doctor,” she said trying to get herself under control ‘What the hell are you thinking?’_

_“Faisal just came by to give me some tea” picking up the cup on her desk._

_Faisal was not happy about the interruption giving Garner an angry look, turning his back to her so she didn’t see his hard on._

_“What’s your question?” asked Amelia_

_Dr. Garner laughs nervously “I…I’ll come back later, sorry.” She said before leaving._

_Faisal was about to reach for her “No, we can’t, I have a deadline to meet and don’t have time for amorous activities, let alone at work where anyone can walk in on us.”_

_Faisal smiled “Ok.” But quickly grabbed her “When we are married I’m going to close this lab down and I’m going to make love to you in this office.” He gave her a quick peck before he headed out closing the door. After Faisal, left she felt confused about her feeling for him. She shook her head as if she was denying her feelings. “Focus Amelia!” she admonished herself while going to the door locking it._

_Amelia went back to her desk the computer was still deleting her files, it said she had 30 minutes. Opening her safe, picking up a file folder, she went to her shredder, and started to shred the contents of the folder. After that, she went through her office looking for anything that was part of her research and shredded it. She later return to her computer and removed the CD. She removed a small priority mailbox the size of a CD case, placed the CD in it adding a note to it, and placed it back in her purse. She then grab a CD from her safe and installed it on her computer, once the install was down she hit run. Her computer was wiped cleaned not even the CIA could get her files back. She uninstalled the program from her computer. Broke the disk in half and then shredded it. Thankful that she asked for the best security shredded in the market. One thing she learned during her postgraduate years was how to protect her files from being stolen from her computer. Research espionage was alive and well in her line of work. She had a feeling they will be looking at her computer since she was being followed. She smiled before grabbing a flash drive from her purse and placed it on her computer. She opened the file setting it to activate once the computer goes into sleep mode. She set her PC to sleep in five hours. Once activated this file will overrun every computer on the server and act as a digital shredder eating every files saved on every computer that access it. She printed some paperwork from a folder, placing it in her safe. She took a deep breath checking her watch. It was already three in the evening. She needed to go to the post office before it closed at six. She removed the bag from the shredder, and headed out. The SUV followed her to the post office but no one followed her in. She quickly sent her CD box on overnight mail, on her way out her cell phone wrung “Amelia hi, it’s Dr. Garner I’m really sorry about walking in on you and Mr. Embry.” She finished._

_“Don’t worry about it, so what’s going on?”_

_“Are you gone for the day?”_

_Amelia frown wondering why Garner was being so friendly lately “Yes I had some errands to run what’s up?”_

_“Well I really want to help you with your research, I know I’m not part of your team and I’m new and all but I want to help I don’t care if I have to wash beakers._

_“Dr. Garner I will have to talk with the project manager department since I already picked my team and gave her the team list.”_

_“Oh, ok I--“Amelia cut her off._

_“Can we talk about this tomorrow I’m double parked and I have to go.” She lied._

_“Ok,”_

_Amelia put her phone away and headed to her car. Once she was in her car, she started to think about how she was going to get rid of the car following her. No way around it, she has to dump the car and find a new mode of transportation to put the next step of her plan in motion. She smiled as an idea came to mind, as she pulled into traffic. The black SUV was a few cars behind her when one of the cars in front of it slammed on the breaks causing the black SUV to crash into it. Amelia saw this and floored it as her traffic light turned red she was almost side swiped by a car with the greenlight._

_Twenty minutes later, she found herself in the parking lot of the mall; she looked around but didn't see the black SUV as she briskly walked inside. She brought a honey blonde wig and some sunglasses to help disguise herself later. She also stopped and got a scarf to put over her wig. She was heading out of the store when she was stopped short when she notice one of Pythos bodyguards he was accompanied by three men they stood out wearing black suits and shades. She quickly duck back into the store hiding behind a rack that was close to the window from there she watched them. Argos pointed in different directions before the men split up. They looked around, looking for something or someone._

_‘They are looking for me’ she thought. One of the men walked by glancing into the store, before moving on, she quickly ran out ducking down between passersby. She was heading to an exit but saw another black glad man standing near it. She ran into a woman's bathroom a few feet away, checking the three stalls to see if anyone was there._

_‘How did they find her?’ she thought before her eyes got large, reaching inside her purse, she grabbed her phone. Noticing she had a message from Faisal, opening the text she read._

_“Where are you sunshine?” she quickly removed her battery tossing it into the toilet._

XXX

_One of the men walked into the malls elevator “Please hold the door!” called out a woman running in, “Thanks.” she smiled at him._

_The guard just looked at her not smiling back “Third floor please.” she told him from behind. He was reaching for the button when he was thrown against the closing elevator door, turning around to face her, he was kicked in the nuts, while he was doubling over in pain she grabbed his head twisting quickly to the left breaking his neck._

_The woman continued to stalk each guard quickly dispatching them one by one, her grayish green eyes narrow as she went looking for Argos._

XXX

_Amelia came out from the bathroom wearing her blonde wig, sunglasses and scarf dumping her phone in a nearby garbage can, she looked around for a few seconds when she didn't see the men she continued to move going inside a few stores to check from the windows to see if they were around. She happened upon a RadioShack quickly buying a prepaid phone._

_She continued on when she heard a scream “Oh my god!” then another “Is he dead?” there was a commotion people started running to where the scream came from. She used the distraction to run to the rear entrance hallway, as she was reaching to open the door she was grabbed from behind by Argos._

_“Got you!” he said near her ear, as Amelia struggled he covered her mouth with one hand while the other grabbed her waist._

_“Now you're going to come quietly or I'll break your neck,” he threatened._

_His threat awaken something in her; the fight or flight part of her nervous system was turned on to fight. She brought a heeled foot down on his, making him loosen his grip on her waist. She turned around her hand glowing before a dagger appeared in it and she stabbed him three times out of instinct on his left shoulder severing the nerves. Argos looked at her stun before letting her go. She stared at him, then her glowing hand, before dropping the dagger on the ground turning and running out the door._

_Argos staggered before dropping to one knee holding his bleeding left shoulder when a guitar string garrote was placed around his neck. A knee placed on his back for leverage accelerated his death the guitar string cutting through his skin. Argos reached behind him trying to grab his assailant with his good arm but just got air, he was dead a few seconds later. His assailant let go, and his body hit the floor blood pooling under him. A female hand picked up the dagger that Amelia had dropped her grayish green eyes gleaming as a wicked smiled crossed her lips._

XXX

_Amelia found refuge with a past classmate from Harvard who let her crash at her home. While she went to South America to do some research. For the next three months, she kept a low profile. She decided not to contact any family since she figured that would be the first place they would look for her. During this time, she familiarized herself with her powers. Testing her limits and what exactly she could do. At first, her powers had seemed almost random. That she had absolutely no control over what she did and how. Yet over time, she learned with focus and concentration she could summon them at will. That she could harness the energy that came over her and become master over them._

_During this time, she did extensive research on primordials. What powers they had and how hers compared to others. When she felt, she had taken enough time to find herself and done enough research. She had decided to call Dr Gabriella Garner to see what was going on at the lab. Gabriella had offered to help her for some reason Amelia thought she could trust her. She didn't know that Gabriella was part of the conspiracy, needless to say that's how she found herself back in her lab held under guard._

XXX

The guard took her to the fifth floor conference room, when she entered the room she was met by Gabriella and Kyle. Gabriella sat at the head of the table with Kyle standing behind her, their smirks faces taunted Amelia.

“Hello doctor Colman so nice of you to join us.” she told her sweetly. “Pythos and Faisal send their regrets, they unfortunately could not be here, but they should be back tomorrow. They did not expect that you would be found still in town.”

“You have been a bad girl, hiding that you were one of us, but don't worry I'm sure Faisal is happy that you are a primordial.” She said with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

Amelia gave her a dirty look but said nothing “I would say sorry about my shocking you but I'm not.”

Gabriella did what any evil villain on tv would do, she started going thru a long explanation process of how the Guild was going to take over California... her research was going to make it a little more easier to do it... complementing Amelia on her crashing the labs servers and computers... mentioning that Pythos was going to personally see to it that she paid for that little stunt. She kept that stupid smirk on her face during the speech.

‘How long has she been here?’ Amelia wondered half listen to her.

She had a splitting headache and felt weak from lack of food, her mouth was dry, and her throat and back were sore from the guards manhandling her.

Kyle came forward to take the file from her guard and gave it to Gabriella who looked inside the folder her smirk slowly leaving her face.

“What the hell is this?” she said throwing the folder towards them, the guard who looked confused just shrugged his shoulder. “Where are the research files?”

Even though she felt faint, Amelia couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

Gabriella got up from her chair and was heading towards Amelia when a cell phone on the table went off.

“Hello.” she growled answering the phone.

“What the hell do you mean the--.” whatever was said to her magnified her anger “No, you tell him to stay there, I’m on my way!” she banged her fist on the table “don’t you fucking let him leave!”

“Kyle get the car.”

“What about her?”

“She’s not going anywhere.” Kyle was reluctant to leave.

“Our cargo ships exploded at the container port.” She banged her fist on the table again “FUCK!”

Kyle eyes widen in surprised this was not good that ship was carrying a briefcase filled with diamonds “I’ll get the car.” he said running out.

“I’m going to have to postpone this little reunion my dear doctor.” walking up to Amelia she smiled before punching her in her left temple. Amelia dropped like a sack of rocks unconscious.

Gabriella looked at the guard before leaving “Take her back to her cell.”

XXX

A briefcase full of diamonds was placed in the back of a cargo van. It's funny what a set of well-placed explosives would do to a ship. This diversion should keep the police and the fire department busy for a few hours along with the owners of this suitcase worth of diamonds. Now time to head to the lab to find her target. For the last two months, she had masqueraded as part of the labs contracted cleaning service. Guards always accompanied the cleaners, but they had started to trust her so sometimes they let her go about her duties without an escort. She had hid flammable liquids in her cleaning cart hiding them in strategic places in the building.

A week ago, she placed explosives around parts of the foundation. Tonight she was alone since the shift responsible for today had come down with a bad case of food poisoning, she smirked nothing serious just a case of the runs, and she didn't need humans in her way. She had volunteered to come by and tell the night guard that they had to cancels tonight's shift, but instead she told him that they were just running late and she would get started before they got there. The guard had nodded preoccupied with the ringing phones and armed men running to the exit doors. She had slipped an elevator key from a distracted guard a few days ago. She pushed her cleaning cart to the elevator waiting on the door to open. When it opened an angry looking, Brunette looked at her before saying angrily.

“Get this stupid cart out of my way!”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” The cleaner said but didn't move the cart.

Gabriella grabbed the cart pushing it towards the cleaner, “I said move, you ding bat.”

The cleaner moved the cart out of the way, “You don't have to be rude.” She said.

“If I see you here again,” briefly looking at her name tag “Emily, I'll make sure you get fired.” Countered Gabriella giving her a nasty look before heading to the door.

Emily lowered her head to hide a smile her green eyes following Gabriella out the door before whispering, “Don't worry after tonight I quit.”

Once the elevator door closed, she inserted the keys to access the basement. She had gotten the buildings blueprints from City Hall. During her cleaning shifts, she had cleared each room from the top to the lobby. But had not found any signs of her target.

Her target had laid low until three days ago. She had found her but before she could get to her, the woman from the elevator and a few men had gotten to her first. She had followed them here. Making her plan easier since either way she was going to destroy this place but first she had to rescue the damsel in distress.

When she got to the basement she paused closing her eyes and using her sense of hearing, listening she heard two heartbeats. She continued to push the cart towards the sound.

XXX

The guard frowned when he saw a cleaning cart rolling towards him. Pulling out his gun, he slowly walked to where it stopped a few feet from him. He checked around the cart when he saw nothing he looked at the direction it came from. Walking to the office nearby, checking inside it finding no one in it. As he turned to leave, he was impaled in the head with a broken broomstick.

 

Emily searched his body for the keys, finding them the she headed to the door the guard had been standing at. Opening in it, she saw her mark lying on the ground semiconscious, kneeling down to move the hair from Amelia’s face so she could look at her.

The stranger smiled at her before saying “Hello Amy Farrah Fowler.”

Upon hearing the name, her eyes briefly flashed a bright green breaking the spell that had been placed on her since she was sixteen years old. Amelia blinked at the stranger lucidly before she lost consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
